Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Eight vignettes, filling in some missing scenes from season 6 to post 9-17.
1. Chapter 1

They left Dr Wyatt's office in a somber mood, and silently walked towards the elevators. After Owen pressed the "up" button, he started to chuckle.

"What?" Cristina frowned at him. Where was the humor? She'd just been told to expect to go without sex until he started to talk, really talk. And Owen Hunt was not a talker. There was nothing funny about their situation at all.

"'Honey'?" He grinned at her. "You called me 'honey' in our session."

"I ... thought it would help establish how close we are," she grumbled. "So we could go do the nasty over lunch."

His face fell. "I'm sorry. I'm ... I don't know ... how ..."

The change in his expression saddened her. He'd had so little to smile about while he battled his demons, and George's death had been an extra blow. She yearned to be supportive during these dark days, so that she could see him smile more. And wake up to him naked in her bed. The best would be waking up to him smiling and naked in her bed.

Cristina reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. '_Sweetheart'_."

Owen's eyes twinkled. "Okay ... '_sugar plum'_."

She elbowed him playfully. "Knock that shit off. '_Schnookums'_."

He grinned, the kind of smile that made her feel heat all the way to her toes, and she felt that they were going to be okay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina stared at the ceiling, her chest tightening. Everything had changed. Owen had finally opened up to her. He'd spent the night but there had been no sleeping. Now he was naked in her bed, their legs were entwined, and she had whisker burn everywhere. And George O'Malley was really dead.

Owen's hand grasped hers and he shifted closer, as she continued to gasp. _How could it be_ ...? _Why_ ... ?

"Sweetheart," Owen breathed, before he gently kissed her temple.

Confused, Cristina turned towards him. _This is real_, she thought in a daze. _George is gone_.

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her. Perhaps remembering when she was afraid to fall asleep in his embrace. She closed her eyes and nestled against him for comfort. _We are real_.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina walked into the Christmas party, late. Her eyes sought out and found Owen. He was perched on the couch, tuning his guitar, while chatting with Arizona.

She noticed that Teddy was watching him raptly. _That's not good_.

Cristina looked around, plotting her next move. She grabbed a leafy decoration off of the table and walked over to greet Owen. "Hello, sweetheart!"

She loved how his face lit up at the sight of her. Smiling she held the decoration over his head.

"Pretend it's mistletoe," Cristina said, before kissing him, hard. He shoved the guitar to the side as she slid on his lap. She purposefully kept her back to Teddy, as she continued to kiss him. _Mine_.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina's eyes glittered as she spotted her prey. Owen was leaning against the nurses' station, reading a chart as he absently ate some trail mix.

"Dr Hunt," she purred, sliding up beside him. "I would like to consult with you about the patient in bed 3."

"The woman with pain in her left arm?" He frowned. "We did an ECG and x-rays and it's a pinched nerve-

"I would still like to consult with you." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "_Sweetheart_."

Owen raised his eyebrows. "I see..."

"It's been two whole days since I gave you a Cardio workup," Cristina said, hushed. "You're my star patient, I have to make sure you're in prime condition."

His eyes gleamed as he took her elbow and started guiding her to the stairwell. "I love it when we play doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Hunched over the keyboard, Cristina barely noticed as Owen climbed the stairs of the firehouse. Her eyes soaked in every detail of the fish on the screen.

"So ..." His voice was hesitant. "You're ready for your trip?"

She nodded, eyes still on the monitor.

"Good." Owen coughed slightly. "Why don't you take a shower and go to bed, because you have to be up bright and early!"

Cristina paused. Her head was aching. If Owen said she should go to bed, then she should go to bed. He knew how to take care of her. Better than she did, these days.

Mechanically, she stood up and let him guide her into the bathroom. He helped her disrobe and step into the bathtub. With forced joviality, he told her about his day, while he washed her hair and then bathed her. She barely noticed, as she repeated the details of her research in her mind. She was as prepared to go fishing with Derek as she could be.

"Cristina." Owen was gripping her shoulders. "It's time to get out now."

He helped her out of the bathtub and began to dry her with a warm towel.

Damp tendrils fell in front of her eyes. There was a time when Owen would wash her hair as a prelude to sex. Now, his touch was tentative, as if she might shatter. His movements were gentle, but not sensual. She tried to remember when he'd last initiated sex and the memory wouldn't come. But she could tell him what kind of bait she was likely to use tomorrow.

Movement drew her attention to the mirror. She watched Owen reach for her favorite body lotion.

_He must be so frustrated with me_, she idly mused. _I wonder why he hasn't left me?_

_I'm going to stay through it all_, he told her in a memory._ I'm not going anywhere, Cristina. I'm not going anywhere without you._

Now she felt his hands on her, as he spread the lotion on her back. The tenderness touched something deep within her.

_He is such a sweetheart,_ she thought to herself. _I should tell him that._

But the words wouldn't come.


	6. Chapter 6

Cristina exited the bathroom and slowly approached the bed. Owen was lying on his side of the bed, his back to her. This was the new normal after she'd returned home, after the termination of her pregnancy. Even after they'd found some common ground over food poisoning.

Sighing, she slid under the covers and moved close to him. "Owen?"

"Uh huh?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ever going to ... look at me?"

He hesitated, before rolling over to face her. He looked like he'd aged years in the last couple of weeks.

"Sweetheart ..." Cristina stroked the lines on his face, willing him to start talking to her.

With tears in his eyes, Owen shifted closer and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, trying to reassure him with her body. Since neither of them could talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Cristina had finally done it. She'd found the courage to tell Owen she wanted to try again.

And oh, her bravery had been rewarded. He'd lunged at her and kissed her up against the door and then helped her remove his tie and undo his shirt. Now she was on top of him and he was arching towards her and it was real. His hand grabbed her ass and squeezed, before he slid a finger under her panties.

Cristina paused, tears brimming in her eyes. Owen looked up at her, his blue eyes reflecting all of the joy and fear and lust that was deep within her. He whispered, "Sweetheart .,.."

That was all she needed to continue. Words would come later.


	8. Chapter 8

Cristina smirked as she stepped into the trailer. Owen was humming as he wiped down a counter. After he'd moved in, the small trailer was the cleanest she'd ever seen it.

"Hey!" He smiled and greeted her with a kiss. "Good timing, the lasagna is almost ready."

"Smells good." She pulled off her jacket and flung it on a chair. "We heartily approve of your conditions upon returning as the Chief of Surgery."

He grinned. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry things got so bad." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Everything went to hell without you today."

Owen dropped his sponge. "Thank you for warning me."

"I am done keeping secrets from you." Cristina pulled him close and kissed him again. "You're my ,.. _honey_."

He grinned. "And you're my ... _precious pearl_."

"_Cupcake_." Her eyes sparkled as her hands moved to his belt.

"... _Smoochie_." His hands were cupping her breasts.

"Give it to me ... _Sugar Daddy_."

Owen cracked up. "Why are all of your cutesy names about food?"

"Because I want to _eat_ you," Cristina laughed, leaning against him. Chortling, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"You ..." He lifted a hand and caressed her face. "You _are _my sweetheart."

"And you're mine," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you are the best damn Chief of Surgery for our hospital." She kissed him, lingeringly. "Now what do you say we get naked and I can enjoy me some ... '_pumpkin pie_'."

Owen threw back his head and howled, while she dissolved in giggles. Sitting there, filling the trailer with their laughter, Cristina knew that they were going to be all right.


End file.
